A note in Ouran
by Skai Breeze
Summary: L is convinced that there is something going on in Ouran academy and wants to get to the bottom of it, what better way than to masqurade as ouran students?
1. How it came around

_**Hello, thi****s is another one of my increasingly random fics ;)  
>If you like it reveiw it please! It helps me be motivated for the next chapter.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do...NOT own...thanks.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Ouran acadamy<p>

A place for those with high social standing and unquestionable beauty, whose students  
>(though taught by the finest)<br>are blessed with idle hours.  
>For such students there are many clubs a including the Ouran host club, which seems to appeal very much towards the female students"<p>

The inky haired insomniac read curiously holding the expensive brouchure between his thumb and forefinger, the rest of the investigation team listened expectantly.  
>"I belive that this would be the <em>perfect<em> place to set a temporary base, I have connections with a student in the school who has links with the Japanese police force, he may be of some intrest to the solving of the kira case"

A brown haired Raitio yagami frowned.  
>"How will moving bases help the case, unless the sole intention is to avoid detection?" Raitio sighed plucking the booklet from L.<p>

"it's expensive" Raitio whisled in awe after flicking through the first few pages "And a host club? I thought those were for gay men?" He quickly flipped to a different page which specified uniforms.

"Ah, Raitio this is quite the opposite I find, this club is exclusively for female students to attend, where the students are entertained by the hosts"

"Entertained?" half of the investigation team murmerd in awed disgust.  
>"Not in that way, you really belived that would be allowed in a school? Just themed tea parties"<br>L pulled out a large rainbow colored lollypop and licked it thoughtfully before continuing.  
>"What I will do, with the aid of Raitio here is apply to Ouran with him and misa misa. As students we can be in close contact with our connections and also Look for any other kira's that may be there, which I higly doubt there are, but there being so many competing buisnusses involved in the institution it wouldn't hurt to check"<p>

Raitio nodded in approval "This seems like a pretty good idea, but there is some ultirior motive behind this isnt there?"

"nope none... I'm sure if you _were _Kira you couldn't help but kill a few of the students or their relitives, but since that is only still 20% I'm willing to chance it, theres just one thing I think you might dislike"

"which is" Raitio asked genuinely curious. L leaned over from his chair and pointed to the page that lay open. it depicted an elegantly dressed girl holding a bouquet of white flowers, but it was what she was wearing that horrified Raitio.  
>"You must go as a girl, I afraid the school are in need of a company to tailor the uniforms, that will probably be resolved shortly, but until then this is the only type of uniform that fits you"<p>

Raitio paled, he had to be kidding.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry...gomen...I know this is short, newer chapters should be longer, rate and reveiw.<em>**

**_The next chapter will be up when I have a reveiw (though I like alets I like reveiws better!)_**

**_Until then..._**

**_The Ouran host club will be waiting for you!  
><em>**


	2. So it's around, over and through right?

**Thankyou to IzLiz for being my first reveiwer!  
><strong>**Also many thanks to both Kitsune and uh...well the name didn't show up, I'm so sorry! But thanks anyway!**

* * *

><p>After the initiation and from meeting the overly enthusiastic headmaster, Raito and L, or now as he was supposed to be known as by students and teachers alike Ryuzaki Hana. Were given uniforms and sent away to a private room to change. Misa fourtunately for the two boys was away for the first day due to a photo shoot.<p>

Raito and Ryuzaki gazed at the magnificently large room, so ornately decorated that even Ryuzaki seemed amazed at its sheer brilliance, a sofa with crimson velvet sat off into a corner, vases with rare roses were placed evenly throughout the room, several curtained off changing rooms were grouped in corners.

Raitio headed for one of these and once he closed the curtain glared at the bag in his hand.

"Seriously Ryuzaki am I going to have to wear this uniform?" he sighed pulling out the freshly tailord garment and checking it against himself, unfortunately it looked like it would fit

"Yes Raito-kun, im assured it wont look too bad and its better than the uniform I have to wear"  
><em>'It so isn't' <em>Raito thought sourly before removing his trademark jacket shirt and pants, replacing it with the slippery tight fabric of the uniform, folding the stiff collar over delicately and checking himself in the full length mirror that stood in the middle of the curtained off room.

_This is a joke._

This was beyond embarassing, beyond humiliating...it was now just simply degrading, he just hoped he didn't see anyone he knew.

"Raitio-kun?" Ryuzaki asked "Are you finished with putting on that uniform"

Raito froze, he could pretend that the clothes didn't fit, No that wouldn't work these were tailor made.

He could do something drastic like faint, no that was stipid.

There was nowhere to hide a page of the deathnote he'd brought with him, no hidden or secure pockets, he would have to risk carrying it in his wallet in a book bag, at leat there he could always keep an eye on it.

He pulled the curtain back stepping out into the open to be sctutenized by Ryuzaki's stare.  
>"Not too bad, you look... very...feminine" Ryuzaki nodded looking him up and down before poking at the padding around Raito's torso. "The padding was a good idea"<p>

_'He's testing me' _Raito thought to himself, pulling with irritation at the light airy yellow material that made up his uniform _'He wants to see how much I can take before I snap_' He patted out the skirt and sighed.

Nothing he could do but play along.

Ryuzaki slipped behind the curtain breifly, so Raito sat on a sofa uncomfortably with his knees together, surely he wouldn't be wearing the same atrocity that Raito himself had been forced to wear.

Minutes passed by and aside from the rustle of fabric the room was quiet, it hadn't taken him long to change what was keeping Ryuzaki?

"Raito..." Came the oddly hushed voice of Ryuzaki as he poked his head out of the curtain "This may sound very illogical coming from me...but do you know how to tie a tie?"

Ryuzaki fully emerged from the changing room with the said tie draped over his neck in an awkward knot. The rest of his uniform had fared much better, the crisp whute shirt had been buttoned up completely, and a pair of black pants sat low on his hips. A soft blue blazer was draped over his right arm as he tried unsucsessfully to re-tie the offending acsessory with only his left hand.

"you...don't know how to tie one Ryuzaki?" Raito asked only just stopping himself from slapping his own face in exasperation. He stepped up to the dark haired man and quickly flipped Ryuzakis tie in a knot before smiling one of his fake smiles. "We better get going" Raito sighed picking up his bag and making his way towards the door.

He never had the chance to go through it though.

"I TELL YOU THIS IS WHERE SHE WENT!" A strong voice demanded before a great mass of blue clad human smacked into him knocking him over backwards.

Raito glared at the weight on his chest and frowned.

"Ritch bastard..."

* * *

><p><strong>This is starting to sound a little like a yaoi fic dosent it? well its not supposed to be, I've got the basic storyline nailed down but the way I type means<strong> **I seem to only write in little chunks. I will try to remedy that. -_-'  
><strong>

**For those of you who miss the ouran kids they should be in the next chapter.**

**rate and reveiw.**


	3. A chance meeting with elegant host king!

**I am hugely and I mean hugely sorry for the enormous length of time I left this story! . Lots of things came up with the hospital and I have just had no time or strength whatsoever to get around to it, I am on the mend and feeling much better so I will try my best x**

**Incredibly sorry and this chapter and the others that follow should be lot easier to read ^^**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Raito glared up at the wight on his chest seething quietly under his breath.<p>

A tall blond foreign looking man had crashed into him and knocked him backwards, the resulting mess left said blonde on his hands and knees over Raito while L watched in faint amusement.

"That is a rather compromising position..." L pointed out biting his thumb softy and returning to his normal slouched way of standing leaving Raito to blush under the hulk of blue above him.

"Get off of ME!" he shrieked thrashing around beneath his assailant.

The blonde finally seemed to take notice after this outburst.  
>"Oh my...do accept my greatest apologies young lady" though this sounded more like an announcement than an offer, before Raito knew it he was lifted up and set on his feet then having his dress dusted down by slim delicate hands.<p>

Raito slapped the hands away angrily

"Why did you crash into me like that!?" he demanded his voice a little high pitched from the shock of suddenly being thrown to the floor moments before.  
>He blushed in embarrassment<p>

pushing the blonde haired boy away to avoid any other close encounter of..._that_ kind.

"young miss...I didn't mean to offend you..." this sentence hung in the air for a few awkward seconds.

"I'm NOT a _WOMAN!_" Raito hissed deafeningly letting the awkwardness continue to strain

...

...

...

That is...until L grew bored.

He straightened a tiny bit and Looked at the blonde with slight curiosity.

"Tamaki Suoh I assume?" he asked stepping in front of Raito and presenting himself lazily with his hands stuffed into his pockets, her regarded him with a small bow of the head.  
>Tamaki hurriedly returned the bow with an excited one of his own before pulling L's hand from his pocket and shaking it vigorously.<p>

"You would be absolutely correct sir!" Tamaki almost cheered holding onto L's hand with both of his own.  
>"but who...are you?" He tilted his head to the side in question.<p>

L pulled his hand away with something resembling bemusement before reluctantly answering the question.  
>"Rue Ryuzaki, but you may call me Ryuzaki, mister Suoh"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That is as much as I have gotten written down so far, sigh I only have some times when I can use the computer, so I will handwrite the rest ^^ I know I promised the other hosts but I think I might just introduce them In groups, If you want a specific order or have any Ideas for anything else please Inbox me :) <strong>

**hope you enjoyed and more to come soon, sorry the chapter is so short .**


	4. Anyone can join? if you have the skills

L quirked his lips in something resembling a smile.

"Suoh? son of the chairman of the academy, and also head manager of the host club here" Visually one could almost see the cogs turning in his brain as he mulled over the information.

"y-yes that would be correct..." Tamaki agreed wondering where this was going.

L twisted a lock of his dark hair around his finger thoughtfully before a spark flashed in his eye.  
>"Anyone can join this club?" L questioned tilting his head very slightly.<p>

"I suppose" Tamaki thought aloud before recovering himself  
>"<em><strong>But <strong>_you must prove to me and the other members of the host club that you are dedicated and have the correct skills to make you fit for amusing our guests here at the '_elite Ouran host club!'"  
><em>

Raito watched the scene with complete disbelief as the genius and the idiot shook on it, what was Ryuzaki planning? Join the host club? why? to what point? what on earth was going on in that sugar and caffeine filled head of his?

Wait...if the host club was the most popular club in school...they would have many chances to meet most of the high school student body, and also have the perfect cover up to discreetly question them, maybe without themselves realizing they were being questioned.

Damn...Hes good...

* * *

><p>another really tiny chapter, sorry its been so long, will skip a few school days and have them introduced to the host club next.<p>

Please stay with me if you have enjoyed this so far ^^ pm if you have any plot ideas you want me to play with :)


	5. Training begins?

**Another chapter ^^ still short but kinda juciy, heh, hope you guys like it since I have been inactive for so long I am very sorry about that.  
>See my laptop power cord has split open and is spewing wires everywhere, It alas will not charge anything now, so will update whenever I have a computer handy.<strong>

**Btw this is like three days after the whole dress incident, the two deathnote characters have attended classes as normal since then x**

**Allonsy!**

* * *

><p>Raito sat in an uncomfortable silence in the third music room having been invited in for an early meeting with the head of the host club and a few other members. He was early, as he always was, but this time he regretted being so punctual.<p>

The anticipation of not knowing what he was there for was killing him, though at least he was comfortable sitting on one of the red plush loveseats that was scattered around the room.

He pulls at his tie nervously having had his uniform replaced the day before he gave a sigh of relief at that, as the amount of girls he had coming to him and asking to be friends or discussing makeup and designer brands was incredible.

He shuddered and shrugged off that memory, a sense of dread was creeping up on him and he didn't like it. What was it about this group that was a cause for concern? the club president was an absolute fool for one thing.

Only three days at the prestigious academy and it the spoilt rich kids were starting to get to him...looks like this was going to take a while, Raito finds himself biting his lip to ease his uneasiness, where was Ryuzaki...he said something about a meeting with the manager of the club so he would not be attending the opposing meeting with light. going on to say that it was a good thing that they were able to check out more than one side of this wacky club that was going to be the key to solving this case, the twinkle in Ryuzaki's dark eyes as he explained this made Raito think that the young detective had probably planned this out.

"LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!" A familiar voice declared as the blonde owner threw open the doors and strode in with a confident smile.

_Training!?_

Raito frowned and surveyed the few other students trailing in behind him, a beautiful but striking group of young adults.  
>A pair of caramel coloured irises were the only ones that took notice of his staring and gave an apologetic look back, The brunette owner looked like a clean cut young man who had adorably huge eyes and smooth careful features.<p>

He turned his attention to the other three men talking to him, Had he been ignoring them and tuned out? oops...

"Are you sure Boss?" came two melodic voices in perfect harmony "he dosent really look...that amazing.." the owners were two amber haired twins with matching features and mirroring hair styles, they held themselves in such a way that it almost appeared cocky. he snapped out of his analysing when one poked his face "guess fixing him up wont hurt though"

Raito slapped the twins hands away as the host club king clapped happily

"Its decided, If you meet our standards! you may begin a trail period for becoming a host!"

_Trial period!? this is insane...you are surrounded by morons...but you need to do this to get L off of your back..._

Raito smiles pleasantly "indeed mister Suoh..." even if this was going to kill him he was going to see it through to the end.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called in a obnoxious tone "would you mind fetching Ryuzaki for me? I'm sure Renge and Kyoya will be done with his training by now"

_Ryuzaki was being trained too? good luck with that_

After Haruhi had disappeared through the huge double doors and down the hall he noticed a scary look in the three host's eyes that stood before him, Firm hands pushed him down and pinned him in place.

_wait! what the hell was happening!?_

he struggled But soon gave in as a shadow covered his eyes. "Stay still!" three voices hissed in unison.

_Hopefully this will be over fast..._

* * *

><p><strong>How does anyone like? what will happen to our poor Raito? heh. should I let hints of yaoi slip in here? I'm not sure...next chapter will be up when written x sorry its short again and I know I apologise for the same thing all the time x <strong>

**Rate and reveiw if you like it, If you don't like it...just give up on reading it I guess**


End file.
